Luna's last song
by greenbloodwolf
Summary: luna's rescued after her attempt to steal the crown leads to a narrow escape and sad end...but a 1000 years later can a love that protected her return, is she willing to recover what she has lost most dear to her Luna/OCC luna/ Twilight
1. Chapter 1

this is my first attempt to bring a story that has been driving me crazy to the real world

please be gental its my first time

i apologize now for errors due to working on half of a computer(literally half a computer)

I must thank Australian Chaos for giving me the inspiration to finally put pen to paper...or to keystrokes...oh you know what I mean. his story helped me delve deeper into the luna I had made and bring her to a new light

his story can be found here STORY ID: 7639545

Luna's last song

two shadows bolted through the night, the branches of the forest whipping at the larger of the two as he cleared a path. "We...we must rest...we need to regain thy strength." he turned with a growl quickly scooping her up and resting her on his back. "Nay my queen...ones sisters minons are still at ones throat...we must fly with much haste. She cursed her weakend self, the fight had lasted longer then she had thought giving her sister enough time to call on the elements of harmany if it hadn't been for her royal guard and his possestion of the element of loyalty she would have had been destroyed. He had taken the full force of her sisters magic with only a painfilled yelp followed by a five story plunge as he grabbed her and dove through the window. That had been what seemed like days ago as she looked back through her memorys of the events of late, her sister was must be hot on her tail to let the sun remain idle as she hunted after her. Her thoughts were brought back to the beast beneath her as she felt somthing slick underneath her hoof, along his left shoulder was a large burnt out chunk of flesh missing, blood slowly starting to streak down his fur. She gasped as she looked around helplessly for somthing, anything to stop the bleeding. She then saw the other cuts and gashes that mard his flanks, the trees were thick and thier branches tore into him as he charged on. "your hurt! We must tend to these before-" she was cut off as a loud growl escaped his clentched jaws. But it was becoming clear that he couldn't continue at this pace for long, his panting had increased and sounded horse as his speed began to slow, sudenly a root caught his paw and sent her flying over his head as he tumbled grounding to a halt. The world was a blurr of colors as she looked up trying her best to stop her head from spinning, looking around she saw that he was screaming at her but his words were as if miles away. "GET UP!" she finally heard as she shakily brought herself to her hooves, she looked over her companion and almost screamed as she finally got a look at his face. A jagged pies of glass was still imbeded in his right eye a stake sized splinter had impailed itself into the skin of his throat, and deep cuts along his muzzle shone chrimson in the light of the moon. Tears tore groves into her cheeks as she reached out to comfort him, the sound of branched snapping and a pail white light caused him to snap around. "luna...you must fly...we shall hold these traitors-" he coughed, blood staining the grass at her feet she made to speek before he snapped at her his jaws showing his resolve. "now my love...we will never leave your side...but you must fly...we can not bare the thought of loseing you again...never again...NOW FLY!" he comanded turning his back and readying himself for there followers. Her heart stopped as the words were repeted in her mind, _My love_ , she wanted to stay, she wanted to stop him but her wings had already started to pull her away, within seconds he was surrounded, swiping at them with his massive paws his jaws tearing out the life of stallion that had dropped his guard but soon thier spears had him pinned to the forest floor, his head still thrashing as tryed to fight on.

He could fight no more, his body broken and bleeding in a million places. His breathing slowed as he looked up at the night sky his attemt had failed, his love had been surrounded and before her floated the cursid white mare. Long seconds passed as he knew she was relishing her victory. He could not let her win, he could not let her take the life of the one he swore to protect. His eye widened as he realised he still held the element, quickly he thrashed about grabbing the small stone orb that hung from his neck. The screams and plies from the ponys around him fell on deaf ears as he crushed it with his mighty jaws. A grin cheshired his face as watched the sky pony, but somthing was wrong a bright light shone from her horn as a set of orbs started to rotate around her. _It cant be ive destroyed loyalty she cant kill her with out all of them! _But as he watched in horror each and every orb circled luna moving faster and faster untill a bright white light filled the sky causing him to look away.

The spears were with a nod of her head removed from his limbs as he very slowly sat up. Her magic was cool to the touch as it worked to stem his ingurys. "sillvanus...master of the night...keeper of the element of loyalty...and protector of my..." a growl escaped him weak as he was he could not bear the sight of the mare infrount of him, the guards made ready to attack but she stopped them with a wave of her wing. " you have suffered greatly to protect...luna...but you have also spilt innocent pony blood...for that i can never forgive you... but in her finnal words my sister asked only one thing of me...so him peace so that he may know that i had loved him...an i shall" long seconds passed as they held each outers gaze. " for your kind...i banish them to the woods...never again will they be able to stomic the taste of blood again...they will become as the woods themself...living in the darkness for your crimes...for you i shall grant a tome were your soul will be cept till my...untill once more luna lets love into her heart." silance hung on the air until with a deep inhail he let out a howl, so loud and sorrowfull was it that all but the princess fell to thier knees. With tears in her eyes she cast the spell, his body slowly turning to stone from his tail upward. The howl soon was joined in miles away as another and another wolf joined in, all over the land the heartbreaking cry sounded until all at once it was silanced.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight sparkle giggled as she led the midnight colored mare down the corridor. "Twilight we do so hope that this year has more to offer then last." giggling again she pulled Luna's blindfold back down around her eyes. "no peaking princess you'll ruin the surprise." she let out a sigh as she let the young filly guild her around the library. "are you ready Luna?" a small twinge of nervousness set in her heart before giving a nod. "we are red-" her world was lost in a blaze of light as the sound of ponys all around her shouted. "Happy nightmare night princess Luna!" as the spots cleared from her eyes she saw that the place had been done up as a spooky house, cobwebs and fake spiders dotted every corner, ponys ran about talking or jumping at the sudden jumps and spooks that littered room. "hey ya Luna how'd y'all like our li'l surprise." applejack had surprised her she looked nothing like her country self, she wore a bright purple dress and a tiara, her hair had been dyed a dark blue giving her quite the regal look about her. "app-applejack? Tis truly you" a bright blush crossed her face as nodded. "i made a bet with ma sugercube over there that if I'd purrdy'd up fer her she'd do like wise." with a hoof she pointed over to a rather embarrassed white unicorn in tight blue jeans, red checkered tank top, and applejack's cowboys hat her hair dyed a sandy blond. "her sugarcube?" asked Luna as the two of them continued through the party. Blushing slightly she stopped and pondered how to word it so the princess would understand. "rarity is applejack's betrothed? I guess that would be the best way to put it." Luna blushed as well as she looked back at the two, applejack offering rarity a cup of punch her nerves calming slightly. She smiled as the two ponys stirred feelings in her felt long dormant. Luna made her way to the punch bowl smiling as a young filly offered her a cup, there was something off about the punch something that felt smooth but hidden by the sweetness of the punch, oddly enough it made her feel warm inside, she asked for another, and another. She smiled as ladle clanged against the empty punch bowl sending her into a fit of giggles and snorts. The party had gotten into full swing as she made her way although slightly wobbly onto the dance floor, her world spun as she moved to the rhythms and beats. But as quickly as she started dancing did the sounds of ponys talking mixed with the pounding music and the shrill laughter and screams that echoed from outside did Luna find herself dizzy quickly covering her ears with her hoofs and falling to the floor. She tried to call out for help but her voice would not sound. Celestia !...applejack!...twilight!...rarity!Nothing was working. It took her long seconds to realize that she had spoken a name again she called out "twilight!" her voice barely above a whisper. She closed her eyes and focused "twilight!" her mind screamed as she called out again and again. Slowly the music began to fade the noise becoming much more manageable, she winced as the throbbing still remained in her head. "twilight!" finally she opened her eyes to see not the cobwebs and spiders but of books and scrolls, the dance floor beneath her had become a soft and plushy bed, she found a creature being strangled in her hooves, after looking at it for what seemed a long time to her she finally realized it was a small rendition of her! She gasped and dropped it but before it could hit the floor it glowed with a familiar pink aura. "are you finally coming too Luna?" the voice was close by, very close. She turned to see that twilight sitting next to her floating the plushy back to its place on the bed. "twi...how...but...we.." the young filly let out a sigh of relief as a smile slowly came back to her face. "well that's better then just repeating my name over and over again, just rest you had too much of derpys seeing concoction, Im surprised your not all googled up yourself." her thoughts were still racing as she looked about the room trying to understand just how she got her. "we were dancing...and then...then." the young filly nuzzled her trying to keep her calm. "Im not surprised that you don't remember, you danced and dance quite beautifully I might add, but some how you found yourself under the kitchen table calling out my name, AJ came and got me and we helped you up to my room." she stood to close the slightly propped open door. "NO!...we...i mean please don't go...we wish for you to be with us...please?" she had yelled her voice closing to a whisper as the filly's expression turned from one of shock to comfort, nodding she close the door with her magic and laid down next to her. "we..we thank you...your kindness has always been towards us...it is a feeling we have not felt for quite some time." the young mare blushed slightly trying her best to hide it. " you know Luna I've always looked up to you, when ever the night darkened the skys all I would have to do was look up and see you...well the moon and know that there was a mare looking over me while I slept..." her voice trailed off as laid there her magic running a small comb through the mini luna's main her eyes lost in the past as she continued. "in a way its me who should be thanking you." it was luna's turn to blush as she watched the young mare pour her heart out. Smiling softly she nuzzled against her, her soft fur filling her with warmth and safety.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke with a scream causing her partner to snap awake. "Luna! Whats wrong, has something happened?" the frighten mare just laid there shivering. "there was something there, something in the darkness we ran be it followed us. Then a flash of fangs and then the light nothing but the emptiness of light...we can not go back don't make us go back." twilight hugged her close as she continued to shiver. "it was just a nightmare, just a dream theirs nothing to worry about." slowly her breathing returned to normal as she felt the safety of twilight's embrace. As day light slowly filled into the room she felt her weariness return sleep finally taking her again.

Slowly twilight got up and taking care not to wake Luna, left to check on the damage from the night before. The day had started as a crawl, several ponys needing to be shooed home from varies corners of the library, AJ and rarity had been found in the bathtub the shower apparently being run all night from whatever antics they had come to, with a sigh she woke to two telling them that they had better pay her back for the night. As spike turned up from between the cushions with a lampshade on his head she couldn't help but break out in a set of giggles. The day trudged on with the hangover trio slowly joining in on the cleaning. All was going along smoothly until a crash came from the floor above, quickly every pony raced to see several books flying about the room, one striking spike hard in the face as he reached the room first. Luna lay on the bed her horn glowing powerfully as face scrunched up from the nightmare, "what should we do?" cried twilight as she watched luna's body stretch and contract, the sight tore at her and tears quickly wet her cheeks. "um..um..dream steal! Just like with pumpkin cake" rarity piped as the memory struck, twilight gasped forgetting all about how she had told her how rarity had helped the cakes out by taking little pumpkins nightmares as they were starting to blow holes in the walls, quickly she recited the spell and gently rested her horn to luna's her eyes filled with darkness as everything the the room stopped and fell to the floor.

The darkness was all that she saw as she walked along in silence, no stars, no moon, just the darkness. Slow a sound came to twilight, a sound like she was trotting through water. She looked down to see the ground had turned into a crimson ocean, she shivered as she became aware of what it was. Slowly she continued on she needed to find the source. "you don't belong here little one" a voice, deep and old filled the area as she spun around trying to find it. "but Im a princess you gotta let me pass" the new voice had come from near her and at once she knew who it belong to slowly a ghost of an image appeared, a young filly much younger then twilight looked up at a large dark flaming mass two large red eyes stared back at the filly unmoving. "Im'a tell my daddy on you." a deafening growl filled the area causing twilight to cover her ears but the image just stood there defiant as ever. "fine then ill just have to find sister and she'll make you move." slowly the image turned and faded into nothingness, twilight looked back up to see the two eyes shift suddenly to her. "you don't belong here little one." with that the mass fell forward like an avalanche, she turned to run but the ground around her had turned to thick vines cutting deeply into her skin. She tried but it was no use the thing was getting closer, she curled into a ball hopping that it would pass over her, just as it was about to consume her she heard a sound of something running, it didn't sound like hoof beats but something else, something closer to paw pads?

Slowly the world filtered into view the day had filled the room with warmth even with the coming winter months. The bight and colorful main of princess Celestia brought back to reality, "twilight sparkle...you never cease to amaze me." she tried to stand but felt as if her legs were hollow. "i wouldn't try that my dear you've been down for a whole month." she looked around to notice that Luna had been resting against her a wing draped over twilight's back. "princess Celestia ? A whole month? What happened I remember...remember." Luna stirred slightly as she spoke. "she hasn't left your side since the party, even refused to raise the moon until you awoke. As I take it you had stolen one of her nightmares to ease her pain that is when you left us my dear, you've been asleep for a month, your friends stayed for as long as they could before I sent them home...the pink one nearly downed the whole palace from her crying." a slight smile played across Celestia's lips as she told her, they shared a slight giggle at that before twilight came to realize that she was back in the palace. Its high vaulted ceilings, long ornate windows draped by impossible fine silks. She had been in this room before but could not put her hoof on it. "princess...about ...is she-" again her companion stirred as her name was spoken. "yes shes alright my little pony, she has been a wreck when awake but when she slept beside you she no longer awoke...she has been having these dreams for awhile now and Im glad that she can find comfort in you my dear."


	4. Chapter 4

With the aid of the princess Twilight was able to regain feeling in her legs, each step was slow as they crossed the yard Twilight recalling the events of the dream to drown out the pins and needles that mercilessly stabbed at her hooves. The princess had remained silent the entire walk her features read-less as the pair of them turned a corner into the yard of statues. "at that I felt the world fall away...leading to my awakening." long moments hung in the air as they walked, silent eyes staring at her as they passed, some she recognized, Discord, his grin sending shivers down her spin as her stone eyes seemed to follow her. "twilight?" the princess had moved pass her in her slight trance, she stood a few yards off near a portion of living wall her horn glowing softly as she opened a path. As quickly as she could she caught up the wall reforming as they entered a new portion of the garden. "princess? What manner of creature is that?" she could not hold back her question as they came upon a large statue, huge paws planted at its base as its body stretched out toward the sky, its muzzle pulled into an endless howl as it stared up at the sky.

"I remember well the day you saw in Luna's mind twilight... it was the day that our parents passed into the next world." twilight's jaw hit the floor as she watched the princess her emotions cold as the stone that stood before them. Seconds turned to minuets as the silence choked the air around them. Finally princess Celestia spoke a slight smile returning to her lips as she staired back into her memory's. "she was so mad...the way she stormed into my room and demanded I get this great mongrel to move, she couldn't understand why she couldn't see father in his study...her young heart couldn't even understand why my eyes were filled with tears as tried over and over to get me to move him." as the tears fell they caught alight from her magic and burst into fountains of light across the cobble path. Her lips still turned up in a smile a she watched them fall. "so strong willed, if it hadn't been for her persistence I would have been consumed by my own darkness." slowly she caught the eye of her student her face lost in confusion and shock. "its aright twilight...memory's sometimes hurt more then the wounds that caused them...I've brought you here to show you what haunts Luna's mind." twilight could barley manage a nod as she watched her teacher. " his name was Sillvanus... he was the king of the wolves, a race of beings who stood guard for the ponys at the dawn of time past. At the passing of our parents he became our guardian, our teacher, and friend. As we grew to power he became the holder of the element of loyalty after discords defeat. As time passed he became the guard of the night my stallions taking there place as guards of the day, he never left luna's side for decades...until..." she stopped and shuttered, her eyes closing as her memories of the night raced through her mind. "until?" twilight was on the edge of her seat as she listend to her tale. "nightmare moon." was all that filled the air for long moments. An eternity passed before Celestia spoke again. "i would like to ask a favor of you twilight sparkle...i would like you to continue to help Luna with her nightmares...to help her overcome her fear of the past...would you do this for me?"

A small smile caressed Luna's lips as she slowly awoke to the soft dim rays of light peaking over the horizon. Yawning she found a small familiar plushy nestled in between her hooves, its dark blue cloth smile bringing warmth to her heart. _Twilitghts_. She sat it down next to her as she looked around the small foal no were to be found. Her heart raced as she left to her hooves. She could hear her breathing becoming panicked as she raced about the room, her hooves skidding to a stop when she saw a note on a table near the wall. _Dear sister if this note finds you before we've returned I pray you to calm yourself. _Inwardly she cursed her sister for being able to predict her so soundly. _After the time asleep twilight needed to recover her lost strength and put her life back in place, she has returned to ponyville to put the hearts of her friends to rest. She prayed you to visit her after your duties. Dear sister I take no comfort in telling you I've been aware of your nightmares for sometime now. It pains me that I can do nothing to ease your pain, but I've come to believe that twilight can. Please open up to her my sister, let her help you find peace. Ill be forever your Tia, if your return my lovely little lulu. _She felt herself calm as she remembered there filly names for each other. Quickly she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and set about her duitys determined to set off with all haste toward twilight's

The wind was cool on her wings as she approached ponyville, the large tree near the center of dimly illuminated as a group of ponys left toward there own homes. "that was the best welcome out of a coma party ever!" she heard the pink one say as she bounced home, slowing to a hover she found herself nervous. _Will she be up upset with us? _She questioned herself as she watched the lights slowly go out one by one. _She must be making her way to rest, we should return in the morn._ As she turned to return home she felt something tug at her as she spotted twilight's sunlight. _Would she notice? _Quietly she made herself over to the sunlight peeking down to see the young mare turning off the lights and making her way to her bed. She gently came to rest on a branch overlooking the mare, watching as the mare drifted off into bliss. _What is this feeling. _She asked herself as the night stretched on into the dark hours, bringing her hooves to her chest the felt her heart beat faster as she watched her sleep. She closed her eyes to try to clear her mind trying to find the reasons, her cheeks flushing every time her thoughts turning back to twilight. _Stop this Luna...she is our friend...our only friend...shes so kind to us...her voice is so gentle. No! She is a mare...things are not like they once were...those times have changed, ones love can not be with another...love?...is that what we feel?_ She looked down at the mare again her sleeping form resting gently below her. _How can this be...we find solace in her as she did within us...maybe...maybe she feels the same. _The night only filled her with more and more questions as dawns light slowly began to creep into the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors notes:

when I began this journey into this story I never thought that I would grow to add much to there relationship, just a filler for a bigger piece of the puzzle, but as I write I find the tale quite lovely and the need to build it drives me on

thank you eric peterson for your review- yes he was a wolf. As for when he'll be brought back in I can't say for certain I really want to bring him in but I also have a need to expand the feelings that luna is having toward twilight. Soon hopfully.

please as always I live for your reviews

* * *

twilight yawned as she heard a knock at the door, the night had been fun but her strength was still sapped as she woke the aking in her legs made them feel like lead as she got up from her bed. She tried to pull open the door from her seat across the room but her magic only flickered as she tried, she resorted to calling out that it was open not wanting to leave her seat. After a moment or two the door finally open, princess Luna shyly entering. She nearly spit out her cereal as she was not expecting to see her so soon. "how...how are we returning to health." twilight swallowed and tried to hide her shock as she noticed the princesses expression, clearly she still felt bad for what had transpired. "are we well?" she asked looking up twilight thought she saw something different about her, her cheeks slightly lighter then the rest of her fur. Shaking off the thought she brought herself back to reality. "yes Im doing fine, my magic isn't back up yet but that'll wait. How are you." she answered with a loud yawn her cheeks quickly burning bright red as tried to hide her face. "we are sorry twilight sparkle we did not mean to yawn to ones question." she tried hard not to but a giggle escaped her as she padded a pillowed cushion next to her. "come and sit with me you must be tired from working all night." Luna still blushing made her way over trying her best not to make eye contact with twilight as she sat beside her. "yes...work." she took a piece of toast offering it to her. Would you like some its about the only thing I can make with out burning the place down." Luna and twilight shared a laugh as she nodded and took it with her magic. "we thank you twilight sparkle...we were wondering if it would be aright if we call oneself a friend...tho has helped us greatly at the cost of ones health, we mean to make it up to thee." now it was twilight turn to blush as she nodded. "Luna of course were friends, and stop worrying about it I did what I had to to help you in your time of need." they both smiled as a gentle silence stretched between them broken only by bites of toast, when twilight finished she stood and returned her dishes to the sink when she returned she saw that Luna was beginning to nod off. "if you would like you could use my bed, I know how they day takes it out of you." she shook her eyes awake trying to conserntrate on the pony before her, standing she made to protest when another yawn escaped her lips. "are we sure we do not mind?" she asked hoping that she could convince her that she didn't need it. "Im sure now get! Ill see you when you wake." Luna found her hooves already carrying her up the stairs and over towards twilight's bed. _It smells like...lavender...mmmmm _her world shifted sideways as she plopped down and quickly fell asleep.

The day turned to night, casting the world into darkness as the alicorn awoke. She was surprised to see a sleeping mare cuddle next to her, _had she only fallen to sleep? Should we wake her? _She tried her best to exit the bed with out waking her but as soon as her hooves touched the floor she knew her ruse was up. "its certainly a different way to wake, to the stars and not the sun." they shared a smile as she let out the breath she hadn't know she was holding. "did we sleep next to us as we slept?" she asked as she stretched, her question was answered with a giggle. "have a ever told you that I love the old ways of speech, and yes WE did." she smiled as she used the royal we to indicate herself, Luna was a bit taken aback as she watched the young mare. "we... I did not know that." she to giggled as she made a point to use the I, twilight had walked over to her bookshelf returning with a thick leather bound tome. "Luna if I may ask would you tell me about the history of equestria, my books hold only so much, I was wondering about the old days earlier today. How theirs very little before..." she trailed off as caught what she knew she didn't want to say. "before when twilight?" her voice peaked from interest. "before...nightmare moon." she winced as she spoke the words not wanting to bring up an issue so close to luna's heart, when she looked back up she saw that she wasn't mad, the princess of the nights face looked almost a little happy. "we can tell you about the past ours pain over the darkness has reseeded over the year from its last hold on us...in truth we need to speak with another about it."


End file.
